minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Echomaster2 or Echo was a contestant who made his debut in Season 4 of Minecraft Survivor as a member of Team Green. He later played in Season 5 as part of a twist for being the lowest ranking rookie on Green Team. Season 4 Echomaster2 was placed on Green Team in the first episode of Minecraft Survivor season 4. He was showing hostility toward SilverSurge while KawaiiVinny explained the challenge. In Episode 3 of Minecraft Survivor EchoMaster2 was waiting with Team Green for their reward for the camp challenge. As KawaiiVinny gave all of the items he took all of them and kept it on. AlcoholicRobot yelled at him telling to put the items back in the chest. He then asked where he put the stuff and everyone told him to put it in the Dispenser. During the Second Challenge he was AFK for almost the whole time but luckily they still won the challenge. At the camp, confusion rose as they all wondered who had the immunity idol. At the third challenge he worked well with the rest of his teammates. He had apparently played the challenge before and At challenge 4 the whole team argued and could not win due to the having only 8 Sheep to Blue Team's 14. The Base camp challenge was done with ease and Green Team won yet again. The Team would finally head to Tribal Council and EchoMaster2 was prepared in his alliance with Speedwinner1337 and some other players. At the Council he planned to vote for CjColey2 but to his dismay he was the only one who voted for CjColey2. He was then Blindsided by CjColey2 , John_Bro, Speedwinner1337 and Papius. Voting History Season 5 Echomaster2 was placed on The Titans in the first episode of Minecraft Survivor Season 5. Instead of being bossy like his previous season he tried to take a more heroic approach to the game, trying to redeem his reputation with the viewers. He soon got along with Beccy, Sikey and Gamer becoming an affiliate of their majority alliance. At the challenge the team was ahead of the Gouf Troop. Echo had gotten past his turn quickly but soon had to watch Sikey slow their challenge down. Due to that The Titans lost the first challenge sending his tribe to tribal council. In Episode 3 of Minecraft Survivor EchoMaster2 was trying to save Michael by blindsiding Sikey. He was willing to pull Faz in to vote with them but they were compromised. Michael had gone to Sikey asking to vote Echo out whilst Echo was then told by Sikey that Michael was voting for Echo. Echo then realized that he couldn't help Michael and decided to vote with the majority. At Tribal Council Echo voted with the majority in a unanimous vote. In Episode 4, Echo and Gamer were talking about possibly blindsiding Sikey due to him having the idol and his relationship with Beccy. However, In the Challenge, Echo got the final piece of the challenge for his tribe in the challenge, causing them to win their first challenge. In Episode 5, it is revealed that EchoMaster2 got Medically Evacuated due to baseballitis, becoming the 3rd person out of Minecraft Survivor Season 5. In Episode 10, a Game Changing Twist called, The Ghost Challenge was put in play. During the challenge, Echo scored the majority of the points for His team, while the 2 other teams only managed to score 1 point each. This caused Echo and Funny return to the game. The contestants then merged into one tribe of 7 players. Echo remained as an affiliate of The Cool Kids Alliance, when Sikey asked him for an alliance. Echo then strategized with Funny and made a final two deal with him. Funny asked Echo to pull Beccy and Sikey in although Sikey was targeting Funny. In Episode 11, Echo comes in dead last in the challenge while is alliance member, FunnySwirl, won the challenge causing Echo to be on the chopping block. During Camplife, Sikey tells Echo he has no worries and that the majority of the tribe is voting Faz. Finally, at tribal The Ghost Alliance voting with the majority causing Faz to go home at a 5-1-1. During Episode 12, Echo begins ploting against Huffle; however, Echo and Funny needed one more person in order to follow through the plan. During the Challenge, Funny, Echo's Alliance member, got 5th and then Echo followed shortly behind getting out 3rd in the challenge, causing beccy to win immunity. During Camplife, Echo tried to convince Yomu to vote Huffle, one of his orginal team mates. During the Tribal, The Cool- Kids Alliance voted out Funny, and their affilate, Echo, voted against them and sided with the ghost alliance voting out Huffle. Causing it to be a 3-3 tie and the first drawn rocks in minecraft survivor history. Huffle then pulled the red rock, causing him to be elimated and Echo's Alliance member, FunnySwirl, to remain the game, Giving them the majority. In Episode 13, Echo and Beccy had a close race in the Final 5 Immunity Challenge, but in the end, Echo won by a second compared to Funny and Beccy. This Immunity win gave Echo a spot in the final 4. Echo lied to Beccy and Sikey and told them he would vote with them against Funny he then told his allies Funny and Yomu to vote Beccy out instead due to her being a threat in the end. Echo and his allies stuck together and voted out Beccy by a 3-2 vote. 'Voting History' Friends & Enemies Trivia *EchoMaster2 had helped Speedwinner1337 find the Immunity Item, but Speed decided not to bring it to Green Team's 1st Tribal Council. **He was later betrayed by Speedy *EchoMaster2 and Timon93 where on Minecraft Big Brother 2 together in 2013 *EchoMaster2 was dubbed the Villain of the Season during the Minecraft Survivor Season 4 Finale LiveStream. *EchoMaster2 was the First Green Team member voted out and Rookie voted out in season 4 *He is one of two rookies to be eliminated pre-merge in Season 4, the other is UGADawgs222 *Echo is one of five players to not make it out of their first tribal council. **The other four are Nemui , Kait , Speedy , and Dcx . *He is not European or Australian. He is from New Jersey. *He is the Second Person to be Evactuated. *He is the only returning player in Season 5 See Also |} Category:Contestants Category:Male Players Category:Season 4 Green Team Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Titans Category:Season 5 Contestants Category:Evacuated Players Category:Returning Players Category:9th Place Category:Players in Merge Category:2nd Place